black hole
by kathrynmariecullen
Summary: a girl visits italy only to find herself caught in the underworld of vampires. can she get out alive or will her new love Demetri have to choose her future for her?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street. Volturra had been a big disappointment, it was just an old city, although those freaky people with the red contacts and black cloaks were interesting, must have been some kind of guard. I was walking back to my hotel, it was a cold summer's night, colder than usual; I wanted to get home as quick as possible, the atmosphere of the night felt gloomy and mysterious, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder. I jumped when I saw the car come round the corner, white lights shining. The yellow Porsche drifted by, the driver a small black haired girl, she looked so small and fragile. Her passenger was the complete opposite, he was small also but he was muscled and dangerous looking, his eyes glared at me as they dove past, those topaz eyes will haunt me forever. They glided past, and I was sure he smiled once he was facing away from me; I could see it in the mirror. The little driver and her scary passenger had scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. I started to walk quicker. I suddenly remembered a short-cut down one of the alleys that lead off the street. I saw the turn coming up and practically jogged into the narrow alley, it took my eyes awhile to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the alley. Once I'd focused I made out two shapes, one a woman, she was beautiful and stood with eyes intent on a man who was on the floor, on his knees begging in Italian. The woman leant forward, so her face was on the same level as his, she placed both her hands on either side of his head and twisted it easily as if it was a jar of jam. His body slumped to the ground and blood started to drip from is mouth, I gasped at what I saw next, she bent down and lapped up some of the blood, she then bit his neck like it was butter. She relaxed against his body and cradled his head. She continued to drink until I couldn't help but scream. The sound burst from my lips and my eyes watered. She turned around to look at me with blazing red eyes. She growled it sounded like the same noise a leopard would make, she lunged forward. I managed to move out of her way before she bit me, although she did rip the left arm of my jacket off. While she lay on the floor, I ran as fast as I could towards the nearest house I could find. I jumped onto the porch and banged on the door, a young woman answered the door, she saw my terrified expression and invited me in, and she was luckily English like me. She locked the door behind her and turned to face me, her eyes were topaz like the eyes of the man in the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes darting around like she expected someone to arrive. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and her face seemed perfect.

"A vampire is trying to kill me!" I answered, the break in my voice revelled the terror that lurked in my body. Her eyes widened at the mention of the word 'vampire'. She ran off into the hallway, she returned with a small box, she opened it up and pulled out a pair of red contact lenses. She placed them in her eyes and opened the door. I saw the woman standing there her red eyes blazing, behind her was a man. He had dark hair and pale skin. He was beautiful. He was my prince charming. I had been so busy noticing everything that was going on that I didn't notice the conversation between the woman and the woman who had rescued me. I only listened when the man began to talk.

"What is with you and humans?" He spit at her. He shifted his eyes to look at me for the first time. His eyes widened as he took me in. at the moment, the door was slammed in his face. I turned to beg the lady to let me talk to him but she interrupted me.

"Look here little girl, my family is out at the moment so I couldn't much more than that, you lucky, but you know about vampires, so they will come back after you. As soon as morning breaks you need to go t your hotel and pack you stuff, then you get out off the country, which should give you a month to break off any connections you have with your family. They will either kill you or change you, but it's not up to you. This is the only way. You can stay in the bedroom at the top of the stairs, got that?" her speech had left me speechless. I walked up the stairs and found the room she had told me about. It was the grand bedroom I had ever seen. The wallpaper was green and the bed frame gold; this was the basic colour scheme of the room. I didn't have any of my things and I was in a stranger's house. This had to be a nightmare, with the man being the only thing that stopped me waking up.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, I looked around and found a note, sitting on a tray filled with, you guessed it, bacon and eggs.

_Eat this and go back to your hotel._

_Don't dawdle, don't hang around._

_Take my advice; you only have so much time left._

_Don't look for me, I have gone out._

_I hope to never see you again, if you know what's good for you._

The note made me shudder. It sounded almost threatening. I climbed out of the massive bed and sat down to eat my breakfast. I shovelled it as fast as I could; this place was getting freakier and freakier by the minute. After I had finished I washed my face in the luxurious bathroom and ran down the stairs, it was silent. I opened the front door and climbed into the sunlight, it warmed my skin. I closed the door and started on my way to my hotel.

The woman at the check in counter smiled at me as I walked past, I just managed to plaster one on my face that looked almost believable. I ran to catch an elevator, and squeezed in between a short, fat man and a chunky woman. I pressed my floor and waited for the doors to close. The ride gave me some time to think about what had happened. So there were vampires in the world, and they were after me. But if they were after me, why weren't after the woman that saved me, she knew about vampires too, unless… she was a vampire too. Great but why had she saved me, why help me if she craved for my blood? The doors opened at my floor and I stepped out onto the 3rd floor lobby, then I turned right at the end and found my door. 312. I opened my door and jumped into my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked the door wherever I could; I even put a chair up to it for good measure. I only had so much time left, why risk what I had? I pulled my suitcase from under the bed and started to pack my things. What happened next was due to the fact, I like my room cold. I spun round to reach for my padlock, and there standing in front of me was the man from the night before. He looked no different, his eyes still and blazing red. A sudden relief swept over me; it felt wrong, shouldn't I be scared? Wasn't he about to kill me?

"It wasn't very hard to find you." He said, smirking at the remark. It didn't look like he wanted to kill me; it looked like he was trying to be nice to me.

"I…I don't have a car." I stumbled. I stood up, so I could get a closer look at his features. He was just as perfect as the night before, just as unbelievably beautiful. He reached down to touch the middle of my eyebrows, where they were creased with confusion. He smoothed it out.

"What's wrong?" he asked and as soon as he'd finished talking I blurted out my answer.

"I don't know whether to run away screaming or kiss you." I mumbled foolishly. He smiled obviously amused by my comment. I couldn't help it anymore I wrapped my arms around him and hugged his chest. I would have kissed him but his lips were to far up, he'd have to kiss me first. He stood there frozen for a while, and then he gently hugged me back. His chest was silent, there was no heartbeat, no breathing. He was obviously trying to ignore my blood, trying to avoid hurting me. It meant he cared. I looked up at his face and he looked down at me, our eyes meet and the chemistry flowed. He bent down and kissed me, I kissed him back. We spent the rest of the day locked in each others arms, staring at the ceiling above my bed.

The sun had just set behind the clouds, and I hadn't moved for hours. I didn't want to be the first to break the silence and luckily I wasn't.

"Great!" he muttered sarcastically.

"What is it?" I asked him, propping myself on one elbow so I could look at his face. He looked annoyed.

"I've got to take you back to Aro." I told me. He looked wary; trying to decide between a rock and a hard place.

"Ok, I'll do a deal. I'll go to Aro, whoever that is, as long as you answer any question I have from now until we leave the room." It seemed fair.

"Sure why not, you'd have to go anyway, so I don't really mind." He replied, he pulled himself off the bed and held out his hand for me. I took and he pulled me off the bed as well.

"Fine. First question, what is your name?" I hadn't really realised I didn't know his name until just now. He didn't seem bothered.

"My name is Demitri, and so you don't waste your breath, I'm the best tracker in the world and I work for the Volturri, an ancient family of vampires who rule the vampire world. Oh, and did I mention I'm a vampire?" he chuckled. Although he just told me there was a world of vampires out there, I felt rather relaxed; I was strange that he trusted me so much, that he figured I wouldn't be disturbed by all this information.

"Ok… next question, how old are you because if too old for me I need to know." He smiled at me judging my determination for his answer.

"My true age is about a few centuries, I lost count after one." He was still smiling." But I transformed when I was about twenty or so, is that too old?" he said jokingly. I elbowed him in the ribs. That was before I realised how rock solid he was. I probably caused more damage to my elbow than I did to him. I pushed past him to get to my suitcase. I lifted the lid and pulled out my jumper, it had a polo neck and sequins on the shoulders. It was navy blue and my favourite piece of clothing.

"Naw, I didn't really mind, just wanted to know." I said as casually as I could.

"Last question," I could see he was ready to leave. He kept fidgeting and looking at the clock on the wall." Do you really need to drink human blood to survive?" this had been bugging me. All I could think of was that he imagined me as food that is how he had lived for the past whatever or so.

"We have to drink blood, but not necessarily human, there are a few of us who can live on animal blood, but human blood makes you stronger. It's like saying you can live on tofu to keep you strong but it's just not as good as the real thing. You can tell the difference between the animal drinkers and us. They have golden brown eyes." I couldn't help but remember the man in the car and the woman who had saved me. That's why she'd saved me. She saved humans.

"Oh ok, are you ready to go?" I turned away from him to head to the door. Before I even took a step closer, he grabbed my arm and swung me round. I landed up against his chest. I looked up at him.

"Wrong way." He laughed. He wrapped an arm across my chest and jumped of the window. He landed squarely on a trash can, which was now crushed. Wow. Then in one fluid movment he swung me round and pulled me onto his back. I gripped on hard.

" you ready?" he asked ,a sense of a challenge in his voice.

"sure as hell I am." The adrenaline was running through my body even though, deep down, there was still that worry I seemed to have picked up when I started seeing vampires. He started running. No, sorry running would be an insult, he was more flying on the ground! We weaved in and out of alleys, slowly twisting our way to Volturra. I was just starting to enjoy the ride qwhen he stopped, right infront of an open man-hole. He swung me of his back and put me infront of him. He leant forward and whispered in my ear.

"don't talk unless I smile at you and act scared until I touch Aro." He pulled back and nodded at me. What a weird request, but I decieded might as well stay alive hey. I tried to put on a scared face and Demetri chuckled in reply.

"Felix?" he shouted down the hole. A muffled reply came a second later. Demetri gave me one final smile before lifting me up and dropping me down the hole.

**What'cha think? This is my second story, so I triend to stray away from the cullens but they will come in. there is a poll for my other story so please help me out and give lots and lots of reviews!! ******


	2. Chapter 2

The drop was short. I landed with a 'huff' into the arms of tall dark-haired man and even in the dim lighting I could see his teeth gleaming, I shivered. He set me down on my feet and beckoned me to follow him. I heard Demetri land behind me, so I did; I knew if anything went wrong, Demetri would be able to get me out of it. We walked along a long corridor that twisted a turned. The huge stone walls were closing in, making me feel claustrophobic

After what seemed like eternity, we reached some metal bars, the man in front, which I have worked out to be called Felix, pulled out a key and unlocked a small door in the bars. He opened the door and climbed through I followed him over, I stood to one side to let Demetri through, he took the lead now, so that Felix could lock the gate. This corridor was shorter and leads into a large room with grey walls and industrial carpet. The fluorescent lighting took a while to adjust to, Demetri lead me to an open elevator. Felix had fallen behind so we had a bit to ourselves. I looked up at Demetri; he looked like the man I'd seen at the door of the other woman. When he saw me looking his face changed like it had before.

"Remember what I said." He warned me, I put on the fakest scared face ever and he chuckled, shaking his head. Felix arrived then, giving him a suspicious look, he face reverted to the first look and it scared the hell out of me, even if I knew it was fake. We rode in silence until we stopped, the doors opened and we stepped into what seemed like the posh reception room to Alan sugar's* office. A young woman with blood red eyes stood at a desk.

"Good evening, Demetri." She said in a flirty tone, he sneered at her and continued forward, I looked back at Felix, only to see him having a full on make-out with the receptionist, Demetri also turned around and coughed, trying to let the love birds know we had business. Felix straightened up, cleaning himself up, and the receptionist did the same, he gave her one final wink and continued forward. I had a little giggle at the scene I'd just witnessed and started to follow Demetri again. He opened a small door of to the side of a set of large doors. He climbed through holding a hand out to help me across. I gave him a smile and took it he helped me through the small passage, and then dropped my hand straight away. We had arrived in a large, stone room. It was round and at the opposite end there were three men seated on ornamentally decorated chairs, behind them stood an ensemble of other gowned figures, their massive hoods covering their faces. Felix and Demetri stood either side of me and addressed the group at the other side of the room.

"Aro, my master, this is the one who saw Heidi the other night. She was on her way to the airport when I caught up with her." Demetri told them. The one in the middle of the three men stood up, he opened his arms as if to embrace me.

"Welcome child, I'm so glad to finally meet you." He said, all the time walking towards me, now he was standing right in front of me and he held out his hand as if he wanted to shake mine. I reached forward to shake hands with him. He held the shake for longer than necessary but I daren't pull away, my life was in his hands. He finally dropped my hand and threw a sideways glance at Demetri and smiled. He turned back around and started to make his way back to his seat.

"Well well Demetri, since when was Edward your role model?" Aro chuckled; I heard a low snarl rise behind, knowing it was coming from Demetri.

"So, Demetri, what are we going to do with your little pet?" Aro queried and this was where my life was in the balance. I stood there nervously, awaiting my fate. I felt a sharp pain in my right leg, I looked down and saw some lightening stretching from one of the cloaked figures to my being, I began to panic, and the pain was starting to burn through my entire body. I turned to face Demetri with panic stricken eyes.

"Why is there lightening on my leg!" I screamed. Everyone threw me a confused, so I threw an accusing finger at the source of the lightening and said,

"It's her she electrocuting my leg!" everyone turned to face the woman who was causing me pain and as soon as she looked away the lightening ebbed away. They were all looking at me like I was crazy; like I was lying about it all.

"My my, what do we have here?" Aro asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity. Everyone began to understand the incident and a low chuckle spread across the room affecting everyone except Demetri. I didn't understand anything; I looked around like a panicked deer in a lion enclosure, just waiting for it to be over and done with.

"Alec why don't you have a go and we'll see what happens." Aro ordered. I turned away to see a small boy push back his hood. He stared at me with red eyes and a mist started to swirl and splutter from him. It started to move closer to me, and when it finally reached me I held my breath. Nothing happened. I took one cautious sniff but the room hadn't changed except all I could see was smoke.

"Very funny you can turn the smoke machine off!" I shouted to them.

"But, there is no smoke machine!" I heard Aro chuckle. "You can stop it now Alec." He ordered again and the smoke started to flow back towards its origin. Once it had cleared I looked around into the staring faces of a room full of vampires. I looked toward Aro but he was holding hands with the other two seated creatures. I stood silent; knowing anything else would cause me to loose a limb. After about ten minutes, Aro's eyes fluttered open and his stare fixed on me, a smile spreading across his face, he turned his head towards Demetri, keeping his eyes on me until the last moment before he began to talk.

"Demetri, we have come to a decision. Your pet must be changed and we would like you to take responsibility for the change." He told him. I was to become a vampire, killing humans for fun. Although the idea was repulsing; I still was slightly relieved I still got to live in some shape or form. I would also be able to spend the rest of eternity with Demetri, and I have to admit that put the icing on the burnt cake! I began to think of all me and Demetri could do together when he began to respond.

"Of course but may I ask for a week off and use of the jet, no questions asked?" he asked and even I couldn't understand why on earth he was asking for this and apparently, Aro didn't either but as Demetri said, he was a favourite.

"Why of course, but may I ask where you are planning to go, may it be the only question asked?" Aro queried.

"I plan to make a visit to forks." He said rather calmly. Where in the world was Forks! This was the farthest from home I'd ever been and I'd never seen a sign for Forks.

"Why of course. I'm sure Edward would love to know all about your little… epiphany." Aro chuckled. So this must be the home of the infamous Edward, I wonder why they all found him so funny. Well, if we were paying him a visit, maybe I'll find out.

"Demetri, who's Edward?" I asked him as we exited the death chamber. He hadn't spoken a word until we were a safe distance down the hall. He swung around to face me; an expression covered his face that could only be described as one that would fill the face of a man seeing the sun for the last time. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"He's the only one who can help us now. Him and his family." He murmured into my hair, every exhale made my heart flutter. After a moment had passed, he whipped me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby, kissing me softly on the forehead before proceeding down the hallway.

The hallway lead to a massive aircraft hanger filled by a small jet with an enigma on the wing. He nodded at the man waiting at the door; he was wearing a pilot's outfit so I presumed he was the pilot. He opened the door and Demetri carried me in. He set me on my feet once the door closed behind us. The Volturi must be rich because the aircraft was lined with cream carpet and matching luxury furniture. There was also a hot tub in the far corner and all the windows were tinted.

"Take us to forks, Bubba!" Demetri cried to the pilot. The rumbling of the engine told us we were alone. Demetri gave me a smile and I fainted into the hot tub.

**What do you think, don't worry she doesn't drown I just thought it'd be funny! If you want to continue reading this please read my other story because this is kind of a sequel to the even if im writing it at the same time. Will write more please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to see Demetri standing above me. His eyes were darkening and I could tell he wasn't the same. That hunter edge had come up to his surface and it was fighting for centre stage. I blinked hard and looked around; we were still in the plane but we had landed; I'd been out for a while. I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him. He looked down with a comforting smile.

"Yes. Are you ok? You took quite a fall there." He asked; genuinely concerned. I felt warm inside. I felt happy.

"Yeah I'm fine, do I need to do anything?" I asked thinking about my lack of clothes. He gave me a quiet chuckle and turned back to face me.

"There is one thing you can do. Last time I came to see the Cullens it wasn't a friendly visit, and they have a physic with them but she sees things based on decisions people make. I was wondering if there was something you could do to make sure she knows we mean no harm?" he asked, a puppy dog expression spreading across his face. I knew what he meant. I closed my eyes hard and made a decision then and there that I would hug this physic as soon as I saw her. That would do it.

"Done!" I exclaimed and stood up. I was dripping wet and my sweater had been ruined.

"Is there anything I can change into?" I asked him and in a second he produced a pile a clothes: jeans a t-shirt and a zip up. I grabbed the pile and crammed myself into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

After I'd got changed, we exited the plane. On the tarmac, waiting for us, was a two seated Porsche convertible. The fanciest car I'd ever been in was a jag and not exactly a good one. Demetri helped me into the passenger side and closed the door, and then he walked around and climbed into the driver's side. He started up the car and floored it.

We drove for about an hour or so, before we eventually reached the town of forks. It was a small town that didn't have much going for it. Why would any immortal creature want to live here? We passed the high school which was swarming with freshmen and seniors blabbing about either their first or last year at high school. We also passed the police station where the car got a few appreciative glances, so much for inconspicuous. We finally reached the Cullen's house just as the sun was setting. It was a fairly modern house, with metalwork and a completely glass back wall. Demetri helped me out of the car and we walked up to the porch. Demetri stopped just in front of the door and knocked. I could hear it echo through the house, so they must have heard it. The door swung open and standing there was an average height boy, with bronze hair and golden eyes. I turned to face Demetri and asked him _is this the physic?_ And before he could answer the bronze haired boy did it for him.

"The physic is over there." He said stepping aside so I could see the rest of his family: A girl with brown hair holding a small child with bronze hair also; a small girl with a pixie hair cut; another young man with curly blonde hair and covered in scars; a tall muscular man with a black buzz cut; a blonde girl who could probably be a Gucci supermodel (that rose a smile from the bronze boy); another brown haired woman who looked older than the first and blonde man who was wearing a white coat and the fakest smile in the world. The little pixie girl ran forward and gave me a hug, so I guessed she was the physic. I gave her a light hug back before she pulled away. I looked around again and this time I really looked at the boy with blonde hair. Where had I seen him before? I decided to think about it later. I went on to hug and great the rest of the family carefully avoiding the blonde boy.

"Where are the others?" Demetri asked casually. Others? There were about three families already here!

"The wolves are staying away since we saw you coming and our new arrival has gone hunting." The bronze-haired boy said very unconcerned. Wolves? I figured, there're vampires, why not wolves? This thought reminded me of the infamous Edward Cullen. Just as I thought the name, the bronze-haired boy snapped his head in my direction. I panicked and the room became chaos. A ghost like cable connected everybody's head to the bronze haired boy; the pixie girl's eyes had clouded over and pictures flashed there like a cinema scene; the same was on the small girls hand , the pictures looked childish, like they were drawn with crayons; the woman holding the small girl had a halo of light around her head, blinding me so I had to look away from her ; but the blonde boys was the freakiest, his hair and fingers had stretched so that they touched everyone in the room, making him look contortured and disfigured. I started to scream and I fell to the ground as I tried to get away from this nightmare. I'd always seen things others hadn't seen but I'd learnt how to control them; these were too real, to close to be separated from real life. I kept screaming until Demetri came towards me and hugged me tight I leant into him and whispered,

"Why do some of you change but not others?" only these people had changed everyone else was shooting my disgusted or worried looks.

"What do you mean? Which ones have changed?" he asked me in a soothing voice. I pointed at them all, one by one. When I'd finished he smiled.

"I think it's something to do with their powers." He said to the tall blonde man who hadn't changed. This place was freaky. I fainted again. I seemed to be doing this a lot today.

I woke up and the room was back to normal. I had been laid on the sofa. Why I had been asleep I remembered where I remembered the blonde boy from, and the blonde girl and the black haired girl. I'd seen them all before I had met Demetri.

_I hope to never see you again._

The blonde girl's note replayed in my head and I realised why see didn't look so happy now. They all knew me or had least recognised me. So why weren't they saying something. Maybe the others would freak out. Then I noticed that one of them, the bronze haired boy was acting the same as the other two; but I'd never seen before this moment. I started to wonder if he had seen me some where before and sifted through the memories of my past looking for his bright hair.

"Demetri, why did you come here anyway?" he asked never sifting his gaze from me. Demetri eased from his stance next to me and stood up.

"I came to you as a favour." He began, so I sifted my glance to him because I wanted to know why we were here as well. "This woman here witnessed a murder," he emphasised at the murder. "And I was sent to find her and retrieve her for Aro's judgement. When Aro saw how I felt about her, he said she could be transformed, but my lifestyle would probably mean I would kill her instead of save her, so I was hoping that maybe one of you could transform her for me." He pleaded. What did he mean by transform me, did he mean transform me into a vampire 'cos that would be awesome. The older blond guy stepped forward to reply.

" given her choices I would happily change her for you., but if you don't mind I would like to know what will happen to her once the change has happened, trust me it won't change my decision but I like to know where my venom is." He replied. Venom…cool. The bronze haired boy chuckled. It was like he could read my mind or something.

"I think Aro is hoping she will join the guard due to her promising..." he looked down at me." Talents."

"So she displayed this behaviour at her meeting with Aro?" the bronze haired boy queried.

"Yes but in a less violent manner. She didn't faint... on that occasion." He smirked down at me and I felt a deep blush burn my cheeks.

"Please" muttered the mind reader.

"Well we must get to work as quickly as possible. Would you like to join me in my office so we can discuss this in more detail." The older blonde said, gesturing for Demetri to follow him upstairs. Demetri looked down at me and crouched to my side.

"Scream if you need me." He whispered in my ear. He stood up and followed the blond guy upstairs, which left me in a room with 8 vampires. Great.

**Hope you liked t if you have any suggestions for funny things to happen in the next chapter leave them in the reviews, it'd be good to have some of the others talking before I end it. The next one will be the last one, then there will be a special extra chapter to attach it to my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4

They all stared at me with freakish intent. I remembered what Demitri said and worked out that they were all vegetarians except the little girl. She wasn't human and she wasn't vampire... so was she a wolf? I don't know but maybe I'd find out more when I became immortal.

"hi." I muttered with a small wave. Their responses varied. The brown haired girls were both concerned but hid it with a fake smile. The little girl was curious reaching out to touch me but her mother (or so I thought) was holding her back. The little black haired girl was smiling like a maniac next I turned to the bronzed haired mind reader I decided to have some fun.

_Can you do me a favour and break this really awkward silence before I kill myself_ I thought to him. He smiled and began to speak.

"hi, I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella," the young brown-haired girl waved." And my daughter Renesmee." The little girl smiled a brilliant smile. So she wasn't a wolf and I didn't know you could have kids as a vampire. I'd ask Demetri about that... "I wouldn't recommend it" the mind reader said.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The little black-haired girl squealed. She was obviously very weird. I heard a snigger come from the mind reader he obviously agreed.

"Hi!" was my ingenious reply. They carried on like this, the rest introducing themselves but the blond girl and the blond boy were obviously a bit tenser then the rest but no one seemed to notice so they must behave like this anyway. After the introductions we sat down and they began to ask me some questions.

"So how did you and Demetri meet?" was the first question.

"Well, I was touring around Italy and I was in Volturra looking around. I was heading back to my hotel when I saw a little incident." They all nodded to show they understood." So the vampire started to chase me, luckily someone protected me from the vampire." I flickered my sight over to... Rosalie was it? Then I carried on." She told me to leave in the morning. So she let me stay at her house for the night. Then in the morning I went to my hotel to pack my stuff. Demetri followed me to take me to them and that's how we meet." They all nodded as if this wasn't weird at all. This was probably why vampires were created in the first place.

"What did you do before?"

" Um.. well, I was a student at the university of Florida studying marine-biology but I recently got dropped because I couldn't afford it anymore so I used the last of my money to get a plane ticket to Italy and I hitch-hiked my way around all the main places and ended up in Volturra."

" What about your Family?" asked the older Brown-haired woman. Ésme , I think.

" Well I lived with my parents up until I was 16 but they disappeared. They were drug addicts so everyone knew it wasn't good so the state declared that my aunt was my carer and I lived with her until I went to college but she died last year." I told them . They all looked sad for me. I knew I had to lie otherwise they would get concerned and this would get complicated. Then I remembered the mind-reader ,Edward.

_You tell them nothing, so help me god.._ But I think he got the idea.

After that everyone seemed content with my answers so I sat down on the couch next to the blonde girl. She stared at me with her yellow eyes. I knew she was there but I daren't turn around to look at her because I could tell she was angry. I started to remember that night.

"Wait a minute!" the mind read- Edward said. He stared at me then jasper then Rosalie." You've all met before just now?" everyone was staring at us now. Alice turned to jasper.

"You've met her before and you didn't say anything?" she looked horrified at him.

"I didn't really meet her I just saw as we left Volturra and I could sense she was scared, I just figured that it was because she had been shocked by our car going by. I didn't Rosalie had met her! I swear!" he looked around the room for the looks of belief. He got them and then his and the others attention focused on me a Rosalie.

"Ok!" she announced, breaking the silence that lingered in the room." I met her. It was just before we left. You all know I stayed an extra night because we needed to make sure they didn't try to follow us. Well that night, she came to the house and I protected her from Heidi. She was after her. I told her to leave quickly. I didn't think I would ever see her again so I didn't bring it up when I came back. Obviously I couldn't predict this happening" she said as she gestured towards me.

"Well it's nice to know you have a nice side too rose" chuckled Emmet from the corner. She smiled and then the next thing I knew, she was stood behind him with his arms held behind his back. Alice leaned and kissed jasper on the cheeks as a kind of apology for doubting him. Then I had another one of my visions, but this time everyone changed. Rose transformed into a elegant looking tigress with glittering fur; Emmet turned into a bear, a big black with dimples when it smiled; Jasper transformed into a fox with his sharp teeth gleaming under his gums; Alice became a small black cat with a white head which almost looked like hat carefully an stylishly placed on her head; Bella transformed into an eagle, it wings wrapped around a small item that was obscured from my view; Edward became a bronze lion, his golden eyes never broke mine, it was smiling because it saw what I saw; I couldn't see the little girl then the lion nudged the eagle with an encouraging smile on it's face. The eagle drew back its wings to reveal the small creature it hid, under it's wings was a small, wide-eyed griffin it was drawn up on it's hind legs using it's wings to keep it's balance. From the back of the room, through the glass doors came a giant russet fur wolf. It stared intently at me before sloping off towards the griffon. The little griffon fell onto it's four legs and scampered towards the gigantic wolf. Then my view changed again, now the animals merged together to make mythical creatures of their own. The tiger and the bear merged to form a massive, glittering beast with bear feature but tiger fur and a feline posture; the fox and the cat merged into a sly, dangerous looking animal that was cute and lethal all in one; the eagle and the lion merged into a larger more sleek griffin; and finally the baby griffon and the wolf. They had not merged but instead had changed, as in the griffin had a mirror image of the wolf where it's heart should be and they wolf the same but with griffin in place of it's heart. I looked down at myself and saw me, i hadn't changed at all. I wasn't the same as everyone else.

Then they called from upstairs.

"We're ready for you." Demetri shouted down the stairs. The room became normal but the wolf was now a boy, he held the little girl like he was protecting her from me. I stood up and headed towards the stairs. The tension in the room eased. I climbed up. At the top Demetri greeted me with a kiss and lead me to a room.

It was laid out just like a hospital. With a shiny table and fluorescent lights.

" Would you like to lie down." Carlisle said. I obeyed. He rolled up my sleeves and trousers. Demetri clutched my hand tightly.

"Demetri maybe you would like to wait downstairs, just in case." Carlisle suggested. Demetri nodded and left the room.

" Now this will hurt ok, a lot, but don't worry it will go away eventually." Then he bit me. The initial bite wasn't that painful then it started to burn. He carried on biting my ankles and wrists. I tried to hold it in but after five bites. I screamed so loud I could hear it echo off all the walls.

"I'm so sorry Natalie." Were the last words I heard before my screams drowned everything out.

**There you go please review and tell your friends. I will do a small link to the next story as a last chapter but this ends the main story thanks for reading!:)**


	5. epilouge

I and Demetri walked through the corridor to where Aro was waiting. He smiled when he saw, obviously acknowledging my blazing red eyes. Demetri clenched my hand and I clenched his back. I could smell the small traces of the human blood that stained the walls and the floors to which human eyes would render as colours in the marble. In front of Aro stood a group of three vampires: A female; a male; and another younger female who was about 16. The older male and female had regular natural hair and hairstyles but the young girl had blazing red eyes like mine which showed she was also newly created, and she had purple slick hair the was like a paint spill on her head.

"Ahhh, our friends have returned!" he flourished this announcement with a graceful lift and flick of his hands. "Peter and charlotte here have come to introduce to us their new clan mate, Cathy was it?" he glanced down at the girl who nodded in response." I was hoping to see what you gift has become after your transformation. She has no obvious gifts but we were hoping you could have a glance and see if you can see anything." He addressed me while saying that. I nodded knowing I had no choice but to do this. Demetri would not leave his home, and I would not force him so I would have to get used to sucking up to this guy. I stepped forward to stand in front of this Cathy. She stared at me with bewildered eyes.

"relax." I told here before clasping her hands in mine. I blacked everything out from around me and focused on her. Within seconds, her hair lit up in flames, her skin burned me to the touch and her mind blinded me with white hot blaze. She was a very precious offensive weapon and in Aro's hand would be used for only evil. She was a girl. A scared girl who was way out of her depth. She was stuck here but this girl didn't have to be. This would be the only lie she would tell Aro but she knew it would be important that she headed to forks for some reason. She knew her face had been steady and so she released the girl's hands. After her sight restored to reality she shook her head at Aro. He grimaced at her and addressed the three vampires.

"Well, we are glad you came to our home and we welcome your new creation to our community." He smiled at them looking like the Cheshire cat. He gestured at me to lead them out. I gestured at them to follow me. Once we had left the room and we were out of earshot of Aro. I whipped around to the vampires.

"Cathy I lied you are incredibly dangerous, but you must not show this to Aro as he will use you for evil things. Peter and Charlotte, you need to make sure she goes to the Cullen's if anything ever happens to you. I have a feeling this is very important. Remember these things and avoid the volturi." She whispered to them. They nodded and walked into the tunnels. Natalie smiled. She had done something for that girl and she knew it would be a good thing in the end.

**That's it it's over i loved this story but i need to finish them and now i can work on my holiday inspired crossover. I hope you will love it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review and check out my other stories too! thnx**


End file.
